


Killer Rabbit

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: The world has gone to Hell, and a small group of...acquaintances must find their way to safety together, and try to assist one another in the process.





	Killer Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> An old story of mine that I rewrote. This is basically an AU with my friends and I that I wrote for fun. Obviously none of this is true. Not even the names. We are all on loving terms with each other. I'm posting it here so they can read it if they want. Whoever you are, though, I hope you enjoy.

As long as I can remember, I was always told that my actions have consequences, and that I should be careful in what I do in life. Of course, I could care less in what other people had to say about my decisions, and never really took it to heart. But that was before the world turned into hell, and I realized that some things shouldn’t be taken with a grain of salt.

“Found anything?” Chase called out as he began to search the backroom of the abandoned minimart. “Nothing. You?” I paused to wipe the sweat of my brow, finding nothing really useful on my end, while Chase continued to rummage the backroom. I glance at the window for safety measures when Chase leapt over the counter and held out a gun with a few bullets. “Just this, but it’s better than nothing.” He muttered. I stared at it blankly, wondering if this was one of his awkward pranks. 

“I, uh…already have a gun, but I guess I could use another.” Before I could grab it, he pulled it away from me, giving me a questionable look. “Not you.” Chase moved the gun over to the girl beside me. She was only 16, and wore cracked glasses. A frail one. She nervously shoved his hand away and looked at the ground. I sighed and motioned her to wait by the door while Chase and I talk. She nodded and made her way over, while I pulled Chase to the side.

“Why would she need something like this?” I whispered, making sure she wouldn’t hear. "Are you kidding me? Look at her!” I glanced over at the girl, who was patiently waiting by the door as asked, quietly looking out the darkened windows. “And?” Chase groaned and crossed his arms. “Seriously? She’s pathetic! She’s of no use to us, I don’t know why we still keep her around.” Chases’ complaints are nothing new, but hearing them was still aggravating, especially what, or who, he was complaining about.

7 months ago, we were all living pretty normal lives. I was a hearty 23 year old working as a coach for the local football team and was making a good living out of it. I lived with my partner, who I’d been with for 2 years, and we were happy. According to Chase, he was a normal 21 year old going to college. Nothing special. The girl, who just wanted to be referred to as Kid, never told us anything but that and her age, but one can assume what someone of that age would be up to. Nonetheless, we were living normally.

But of course, the advances, of humanity, unwilling to stop, reached its peak, and a virus began to spread and created the infamous Zombie Apocalypse, now, with demons. Yes, for some unknown reason, probably some leader making a dumb deal with the devil, all actual hell broke loose. So not only did we have brain-eating zombies to worry about, but now we have soul-sucking demons on our hands. It was like a bad horror movie come to life.

My partner and I managed to escape and have been on the run since the outbreak. Along the way, I met Chase, who had hidden himself in a local pawn shop, a wise choice. I decided to bring him along, the more hands the better, I thought. And soon after Chase, we met Kid, an interesting case. When we found her, she was surrounded by many deceased bodies, assumed to be her late family. 

My partner quickly grew attached to Kid, as if she were their own child, and begged to take care of her. Agreeing, the 4 of us traveled together in search of resources for survival. I thought that we were becoming something like a family, and I cherished those moments. But good things never last. As the days turned to months, the pressure on the group grew thick. Along the way, Chase began to despise Kid, and my partner became absent-minded. That’s how things have been up to this point.

“Chase-” Before I could argue back at him, a loud shriek rang from the entrance. Fearing for the worst, I quickly turned to see Kid, who had opened the door slightly, being dragged out by demons. I rush to follow them outside, Chase close behind. Slamming the door wide open, I see that we are surrounded by a gang of demons. “Not again.” Chase muttered to himself. He quickly loaded his newfound gun, and aimed at the demon restraining Kid, and fired.

When killing these creatures, one has to remember that the ways of doing so are different, but also similar. For Zombies, rendering them immobile or cutting off their heads stop them in their tracks. With demons, ripping out their heart or specialized chants gets them to. But one similarity, as Chase had demonstrated, is one shot to the head, defeating them instantly. 

When the demon hit the ground, the fight began. Having been slow on the uptake, I put on my knuckle-braces and head over to protect Kid and give Chase support. One by one, we begin to take down the demons in our way. Having my knuckle-braces purified, one fatal punch for a demon was all it took. Having handed Chase my gun, after his had finished, he took out the remaining demons on his side. I continue to punch demons one after another, relying on strength alone, occasionally checking on the well-being of Kid.

“FUCK.” Having heard his loud scream, I look to Chase, who had just thrown his second emptied gun, pull out his nailed bat from his bag. Just like that, with our remaining strength, we manage to take down all the demons attacking us. Thankfully, some had the sense to run away from conflict. After taking one last look around, I rush to Kid’s side to check for any injuries.

Kid was curled up, head in her arms, both crying and shaking from the trauma. Chase, after wiping the blood off his face, came and stood by me. He laughed at the sight of her on the ground. “Are you serious?! She almost died, how you expect her to react?!” I yelled, being fed up with Chases’ attitude. “Are you blind? WE almost died, because of her! I told you she’s a risk to our survival.” Standing right in front of him, I felt myself heating up. 

“Oh just shut UP! Since when have you cared about surviving?! If I had a dollar for every time you said you wanted to die, I’d have enough money to practically save the world!” Chase laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t be here if a certain someone would stop making me worried! We’ve been together the longest, and I wouldn’t be able to rest easy knowing I left you with this…this dead weight!” Chase clearly gestured to Kid, still shaking and crying.

“Oh come off it! What is wrong with you?!” I shoved him as hard as my anger allowed me. He stumbled backwards, but caught himself. He clenched his teeth. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you, Ink? She’s clearly of no use, she might as well be a dead girl walking. May I remind you that she just almost got us killed!?” He shoved me back just as hard. I stood my ground. “Well, we’re not dead, are we?!” Chase’s anger reached the boiling point, and he grabbed me by the collar.

“NOT YET WE ARENT’T! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT ERIMA?!” Everything goes quiet as the expression on both our faces change. Kids’ crying stopped. I grabbed Chases’ arm and squeezed it as tightly as I could. He pulled his arm away, and looked back at me, a worried expression on his face. “Ink, I-” I turned to pick up Kid and head back inside the building. Chase could only watch, and quietly waited outside as I placed Kid back in the safety of the indoors.

How could I forget her? Erima. My partner. The one I cherished most in the world. An incident not too long ago, where she vanished. We were ambushed, and were barley prepared for a fight. Chase and I fought them off as much as we could, but with our minds still racing, one slipped by. A demon making a beeline right for Kid. Erima, who became like a mother to her, jumped right in between. It all seemed to play out in slow motion. 

I turned around to see Erima throw herself between them. But instead of being killed right then and there, she just…vanished.

Kid was shaking then as much as she was now. 

It was something I could never forget. 

I walked back to Chase, who had the worried look still plastered on his face, but after seeing my expression, it didn’t last long.I stood right in front of him, and looked him dead in the eye. “It wasn’t Kid’s fault.” Chase scoffed and looked to the side. “Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.” I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it and looked back at me. “If you want to protect her like she’s your actual kid, I can’t stop you.” He said as he lowered my hand. He took a deep, aggravated breath and put a finger to my chest. 

“But she’s your problem."

He moved away and walked over to the path leading to the next area, and waited. “So much for a ray of hope. Hah, what a joke. Erima was just as crazy.” Chase muttered to himself. I head back to Kid, who had plenty of time to recover, and help her up. “You okay?” She silently nods as she regains her footing. I place my hands on her shoulders. “Hey, it’s not your fault, ok? Don’t let him get to you. He’s just having a bad day.” She gives me a small smile.

Kid’s never been much of a talker. Especially since Erima. As I turn to follow Chase, I hear a faint “I’m sorry.” Then Kid sped up to walk ahead of me. With Chase leading the way, we head for Caelum, one of the last remaining, but ever so strong place of survival. Our last hope of making it out of this alive. We near a giant, hollowed out tree and, taking note of how late it was getting, we hide in the large opening of the tree for the night.

When I finished setting up camp, I notice a nearby road. “Hey, I’m gonna check this road up ahead. If we’re lucky, maybe I’ll find and empty car.” Chase and I share a laugh, and I look back to Kid. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” She nods back, and I head out, leaving Chase and Kid together alone. As Chase picks at the small lit fire, Kid sees a nearby barn that Ink had overlooked, and notices something odd.

\- - - - -

Kid looks at Chase and gulps, and decides to open her mouth. “Um…Chase…” He looks up, eyes wide and laughs. “Wow, she speaks!” She quickly closes her mouth. Chases’ grin turns into a frown. “What?” She slowly points at an ominous barn opposite the road Ink took. “I-I’m gonna search that barn for some extra supplies.” Chase looked back at her and laughed  
once more. “Seriously? At least wait until Ink comes back. You’ll be dead without him. Quit trying to be a leader after all this time, it’s stupid.”

One thing we managed to find out on our own about Kid was that she was leader of a survival group prior to when we found her. Other groups we’ve met along the way seemed oddly terrified of her. When asked they said there had been rumors of a terrifying leader with red in her hair and broken glasses, fitting the look Kid has. But comparing that leader to the Kid we knew, they had to have meant someone else. At least, that’s what we chose to believe.

She gave Chase a small pout. “N-no! As a leader, i-it’s my responsibility to c-care for the wellbeing of m-my group.” Standing completely firm, Chase was in awe of her sudden change of pace and laughed, again. “Sure, whatever. Be my guest.” He motions for her to leave as he lays back on the ground for some shut eye. Before she heads out, Kid turns to Chase once more and whispers. “I’m sorry.” Chase yawns. “For what?” But she was already gone.

\- - - - - 

I came back 2 hours later, disappointed and ready to take a nap. As I reach the tree set as our camp, I see Chase pacing back and forth in front of it, a worried expression on his face. “Chase?” He looks my way and his face of worry turns to fear. “INK!” He runs over to me and grabs my arms. “I’m sorry…I-I didn’t…I-” I notice the change of mood in the air. “Chase. Where’s Kid?” He looks up at me, tears forming in his eyes. This was warning enough, since this was uncharacteristic of Chase. “I’m sorry. I Shouldn’t…I-I should’ve-”

I try to calm him down as best I could. “Chase! What’s wrong?” He slowly point to a nearby barn. He turns to look at me, and his answer sent shivers down my spine. “She went right after you left.” Without a moment to spare, we both dart towards the barn, but it was too late. As we stepped inside we were confronted with bools of blood all over the floor. And in that moment, everything came crashing down.

I broke. I cried and screamed and smashed the floor, but nothing could change what had happened. I promised I’d keep her safe. But now…Chase kneels next to me in an attempt to comfort me. And as much as I wanted to blame him, as much as I wanted to reject and abandon him, all I could do was accept his arms and cry. As far as I knew, he was the only one I had left. 

\- - - - -

It’s been a month since then. Just the two of us. We never bothered looking for someone else to join our group, in fear of losing them on our watch. We continue to make our way in search of Caelum, truly, our last hope. On a long stretch of dirt road lined with trees, we spot a distant figure running towards us. Readying ourselves for a fight, we notice that it was a human. He had terror written on his face.

He collapsed right in front of us. I knelt down to try to ask him some questions. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He was gasping for air. “I-It’s crazy. They’re crazy I can’t…I can’t go back there!” He was grabbing onto my arms. “Can’t go back to where?” He looked up at me. “C-Caelum. It’s a madhouse in there!” Chase and I looked at each other. This is the last thing we wanted to hear.

I try and gather my thoughts for more questions. “W-Why is Caelum a madhouse. Isn’t it supposed to be a safe haven for survivors?” He began to shake. “The leaders…those two chicks…they aren’t human!” I gulped. “Who are they?” He shook. “O-one girl with curly brown hair, she-she was following…” He grew frantic. “Who? Following who!?” The guy grew more frantic and began to stutter.

“She-she’s a psychopath…how can someone-” I grabbed him by the shoulders. “WHO!?” He looked from the ground to me and spoke. “S-some girl with b-broken glasses.” Chase and I looked at each other, both of us thinking the same thing.

“We never looked for the body, did we…?”

Chase and I begged the guy to lead us to Caelum. He hesitantly agrees, and we rush to keep up with him. When we arrive, we were in awe. The large gates of Caelum, right in front of us. As soon as we step inside, guard looking figures immediately apprehend the guy who led us here. Startled by the turn of events, our eyes wander around Caelum. But I spot something that seems to good to be true.

Long, curly brown hair that runs across her back, holding a clipboard, seemed to be keeping order around Caelum. One look and I knew. “Erima?” I ask as I took a step forward. At the sudden call of her name, she turns toward us, with a look of hesitation. Her grip on the clipboard grew tight. “Ink? Chase?” She gasps, and immediately turns away. Chase seemed as dumbfounded as I was.

“B-but how? We thought you-” Before Chase could finish, an unfamiliar voice calls out. “Hey, Ika! How's patrol going?" Chase and I turn our gaze from Erima to a girl with broken glasses, red in her hair, and an aura that could kill. If this was Gods way of 2nd chances, then he must be having a laugh. We watch as this person chats with Erima. All too familiarly.  
I take a deep breath.

“Kid?” Her grin turns into a frown as she turns towards us. Chase and I gulp. “Oh?” She places an arm around Erima and takes her clipboard, scanning it over, and throws it to the side. Her frown then turns back into a smile. “Ink! Chase! So glad you could join the party! A little late, don’t you think?” She laughs to herself and wipes away a tear. “Ah, well, thanks for bringing J back to us. He’s always been …well, you know.” Our gaze kept going from Erima to Kid, both unbelievable sights. Kid noticed and grinned. “Beautiful, isn’t she? Hasn’t changed a bit.” Kid jeers as she squeezes Erima’s face. She moves away from Kid’s grasp, making her frown.

Noticing the tension, Erima moves behind Kid. She sighs and puts her hands on her hips. “Well, no matter. Looks like I owe you dinner, Erima.” I snap out of it and confront Kid. “How.” Kid looks at me with cold eyes. “Excuse me?” I gulp. “How is Erima here? How are you here?” Kid put a finger to her lip in wonder. “Hmm. Let’s just say…” She shot a look at Chase and grinned. “…that I’m not as pathetic as you thought." He gulped. Kid took note of Chase and jeered. "A month apart has really sucked the bravado right outta you, hasn't it, Chase?"  
Suddenly, she clapped her hands together, as if she remembered something. “Oh, where are my manners?” She bowed and then raised bother her arms. “Welcome to Caelum!  
Where only the daring survive.”


End file.
